You, Me and Us
by ReidsKitty
Summary: House never wanted a wife and kids but that's what he got. When Stacey decides to leave he is left to raise their three kids Eric, Chase and Cameron on his own with the help of Wilson and Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

Gregory House didn't want kids he didn't even like kids yet when he met Stacey everything had changed. After all no one saw him getting married yet that had happened.

House was still the same sarcastic man he was before but as Wilson would say whenever his kids were around, "House your hearts showing." Which would cause the man in question to glare. He at least had minions to do his evil biding and often times Cuddy would hell at him for letting his children loose in the hospital; his kids Eric, Robert and Alison.

They had adopted Eric from Africa a fact that House never let the 16 year old forget, then came Chase who was a total surprise, often times the kid was subject to his dad pointing out he didn't ask for him reach made the kid. Last but not least was his youngest, a daughter named Alison Cameron. If anyone ever asked House would deny it but the kid had him completely wrapped around his finger.

Speaking of Alison the five year old was trying to wake her father up.

"What do you want spawn?" he asks noticing Stacy wasn't anywhere near thinking she had just went out for a run he pays it no mind.

"I'm hungry."

"Go bug your mother Cameron." He grumbles. House barely called his kids by their first name if he called them by their names at all poor Alison didn't even know her first name for the longest.

"But daddy she went bye bye." Sitting up suddenly he looks at his daughter questioningly. "She wrote it on a note." she responds innocently.

Ruffling her hair up House tells her to go get her brothers. Cameron pouts being the youngest wasn't fun. Eric was busy with high school and ten year old Chase, whom use to be attached to his younger sister, suddenly found her annoying.

Limping to the kitchen House sees a note on the counter;

 _Greg,_

 _I'm sorry. Take care to of the kids. Here are the divorce papers._

 _Stacey._

"Dammit."

House grabs his keys, the notes and his kids and heads of to the hospital.

* * *

"You two he says pointing to his fellows Thirteen and Taub watch the offspring."

He then continues to limp towards Cuddy's office. "Good you're both here." He says once he notices Wilson's presence.

"House you can't just." Before Cuddy can finish her sentence he shoves the divorce papers in her face.

"She doesn't even want to see the kids." To anyone else House would have looked uncaring but Wilson knew his friend was panicking.

"Stacey just left?" Wilson says.

"No she went on an eternal vacation." House paces around, "Alison found the note." Lisa grew sad thinking about the five year old she was a daddy's girl but the blow of losing her mom would hit her hard. Sometimes Cuddy wondered how Cameron was Houses child. Chase was sarcastic just like Greg but little Alison's personality was a complete 180 from Houses.

"What do I do know?" Houses questions breaking Cuddy from her thoughts. "I can't even cook."


	2. Chapter 2

Forman was driving his siblings to school; he knew if he didn't the poor kids wouldn't graduate. It had been 10 months since Stacy left and the divorce papers were signed. Alison's sixth birthday was approaching and she wouldn't stop asking about her mother.

"Mommy is coming to my party right?" she says while looking out the window. "She promised me a puppy." Chase scuffs at how naïve his younger sister is causing Eric to shoot him a look.

"Chase…" but Robert ignores his older brother.

"You don't honestly believe shes coming home, Cameron."

The little girl pouts. "She promised." This time Chase laughs out loud causing Alison to look at him oddly.

"Don't you get it she's not coming back and there's no way dad is allowing a puppy."

"Chase!" but it was too late Cameron had begun to cry.

"Ali." Chase said trying to calm his sister down but she glares at him and hops out the car when it reaches the school.

Ignoring Chase she turns to her other brother. "Will you walk me to class?"

Eric takes her hand and walks her in the building leaving Chase who usually walks with her behind.

"Eric?" she says. "I am getting a puppy right?" he fights the urge to laugh. Instead of asking about her mom she asks about the puppy. Eric doesn't know wither to feel relieved or disappointed.

* * *

Wilson walks in to House's office to find the man in question tossing his ball in the air. "Cameron's birthday is this Saturday." House raises his eyebrows and waves his hand telling Wilson to continue. "She wants a puppy."

"Geez it's like I'm married to you. I know my own child's birthday." In reality House had been worried about trying not to kill his three kids that he had forgotten about her birthday. He knew Wilson knew and didn't believe his bluff.

"Me and Lisa will be over to help set up." House nods his head before realization hits. "Wilson? Set up for what?"

"Her party." Wilson says smirking.

* * *

Saturday came sooner then House would of liked. He was currently wearing a princess crown. Alison had made Cuddy, Wilson and her brothers wear one not bothering with her father until he started laughing and James decided he'd look good in one.

House was watching his daughter with great interst as she opened her presents carefully she had proclaimed earlier she couldn't rip the paper more than necessary causing House to roll his eyes.

"Your dad has one more present for you." Wilson says heading to the car causing House raise his eyebrows.

Coming back in the house Wilson hands Cameron a white puppy. Squeezing the dog Cameron hugs her dad. "I told you I was getting a puppy, Robbie." She says taunting her brother causing the adults minus House to smirk.

"I thought I said no puppy?" House grumbles to Wilson.

"Come on she's happy. Don't you want her to be happy?" House grunts but Wilson knows he cares.

* * *

A **/N: For the person who asked why Cameron is the youngest, i checked again and she was the youngest on the original team. I looked before i started to write this and l looked again now Cameron was the youngest.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's your mom doesn't see pick you up?" Cameron scrunches her nose up at the thought of Stacey.

"Mommy left months ago." She says shrugging her shoulders causing her teacher to frown. Cameron then looks around for Chase, when she realizes he's not there.

"I can walk home by myself." Alison decides. The teacher who couldn't care less decides to let the six year old walk by herself.

"Where's Cameron." Eric suddenly asks Chase upon realizing his sister isn't at home. Chase shrugs. "You were supposed to pick her up."

"Come on, Chase. We've got to find her."

* * *

Upon realizing Alison wasn't at her school waiting for them Eric begins to panic. "Where is she?"

Meanwhile Alison had gotten lost and it had begun to rain. Looking across the street she begins to cross the road when a driver doesn't see her.

Quickly calling 911, the women stays by Cameron until the Paramedics arrive.

"What's your name?" the paramedic in charge asks her.

"Alison House." She manages to mumble out before losing consciousness. One of the other paramedics becomes pale upon realizing whose kid they were treating.

"We can't kill this kid, or our careers are over."

* * *

Cuddy just happened to be in the ER, when Cameron came in.

"What's happening?" Cuddy asks noticing her staff is more frantic than usual.

"Kid came in got ran over, rumor is she's Houses daughter." Cuddy's face pales and walks over to the gurney. After confirming it is in fact Cameron she heads off to find House.

House is sitting in his office watching General Hospital when she runs in. "House, ER now." She says frantically.

"Patient from the ER. No thanks." He says, his eyes never moving from the TV screen.

Not having time for his games Cuddy rolls her eyes. "It's Cameron." Upon hearing those two words House grabs his cane and heads towards the ER.

After yelling at the ER staff, he learns they had taken her to surgery. Picking up his phone he dials Eric's number.

* * *

"It's dad." Eric says looking up from his phone. "What do I tell him?" Chase shrugs again.

"I don't know how about ,hey dad we lost your favorite kid. I'm sure that will go over well." Robert says a sarcastically earning a glare from his older brother.

Finally settling his nerves Eric answers the phone. "Hey…" he begins when he is cute off by House,

"Are you looking for something?" House says bitterly.

* * *

 **A/N: So I looked it up again because I am human and I can be wrong but Jennifer Morrison who plays Cameron is in fact older than Jesse Spencer (Chase) but character wise they are technically the same age. I'n not going to argue about this because we are all entitled to our beliefs but this is my knowledge from deep research.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I don't know if i'm going to continue this. I've gotten a lot of bad reviews lately and I know bad reviews happen but i'm questioning if I should continue.**

 **And for the reviewer who said I was racist and an idiot. I'm African american. I'm sorry if i offended you i wasn't suppose to be offending. I also know he is from the USA but if you couldn't tell this story is AU. I don't appropriate being called an idoit .**

 **Secondly thank you to the people who are enjoying this story. I love writing but lately it feels like all any of my stories are getting is hate and I don't write for attention but it really makes me question myself. If you have kind suggestions on how I can improve I will take it but I will not stand for flat out hate.**

 **-Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

House bangs his cane on the door of Allison's hospital room door, causing the nurses to look up. He snatches her chart from one them and glares at them to get out. Once they leave he sits down and starts eating her jell-o while turning on General Hospital.

His eyes had been glued to the TV screen when he hears a knock on the door.

"Cuddy,Wilson go away before I…"

"Not Cuddy or Wilson." House whips his head up to see Stacey standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" he growls

Ignoring him she walks further into the room, "Visiting my daughter."

"The daughter you have no custody over."

Once again ignoring him Stacey begins to speak again, "I knew I shouldn't have left them with you. You're a drug addict."

"You're the one who left." He screams back.

Cuddy and Wilson just happen to be walking by when they see and hear Stacey.

"I'm getting my children back." Wilson stares hard at House and then the spot she was at.

"House what?" but he isn't able to finish because at that exact moment Cameron decides to wake up.

"Aunt Lisa?" She says noticing Cuddy first.

While Cuddy distracts a slightly out of it Allison, James finally asks House what Stacey was doing.

"She wants the kids. It was never about me." Wilson stares at him not following his logic. "Keep up Jimmy, she left and gave me custody just to take them away. I'm screwed." And for the first time Wilson didn't know how to help his best friend.


End file.
